Who is Heather Danger?
by Emily Black
Summary: Time Travel fic involving a teaspoon of hidden secrets, a little pinch of a betrayal, a tablespoon of Time Turner troubles and a whole cup of a diary of a certain Gryffindor prefect! RR CHAPPY 8 UP
1. The Fall of the Pureblood

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling or her fabulous stories. I am just borrowing several of her characters and ideas for some fun! Don't sue me, and please enjoy!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this story. It is a Time Turner fic because I am absolutely mad for those Marauders, right, sugarprincess? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and honestly, I love reviews, so since you have already taken the time to read, can you take a bit more and review? Thanks in advance!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 27, 1996, Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
My name is Hermione Ann Granger. I just receive this journal from my parents for my birthday. I am feeling kind of miserable, though. The note on the card had read, "Dearest Hermione, Happy Birthday! We thought this journal may be most practical because you obviously cannot share your thoughts with us anymore. Have a good term. Love, Mum and Dad," so I am sure you can only figure out why I am feeling the way I am. I mean, this all started over the summer. Mum and Dad kept asking me questions about that night at the Ministry and I couldn't answer. I didn't want them to know how it really is out there. They're Muggles, for crying out loud! It's not like they would understand. So yeah, now I find myself here, curled up in my favorite chair, trying to defend myself in an argument to a book. Smart, Hermione!  
  
Anyways, I will tell you a little background information on me, as well as my friends, who have just shown up. Quidditch practice has just ended. Anyway, we are all 16 years old and in out sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron are neglecting their studies for Quidditch as usual, while I have taken on an overly full course load again, which I haven't done since my third year. I have my Time Turner back, and this time I have told Harry and Ron.  
  
Next, there is Harry. He is "The Boy Who Lived" but he really hates all the publicity. He has black hair, sparkling green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He's is really sweet, and if you haven't guessed, I have a major crush on him. But now, we are just friends, and I really don't want to turn into another Ginny!  
  
Ron is my other best friend. He has red hair and freckles, just like the rest of his family. He is really tall, about 6'. I am only 5'4" and Harry is about 5'10". Ron has five brothers, and one sister, Ginny, who I mentioned already. She is another friend.  
  
Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I am going to be late for my meeting with Professor McGonagall, who is my role model and the Transfigurations teacher here. Bye for now!  
  
~Hermione the late  
  
September 27, 1996, Sixth Year Girls Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am so shocked right now. Now I know why my parents were asking so many questions. Now I know why they can go into Diagon Alley. Now I understand why they can travel by Floo Powder, or why I have the top grades here. I better start from the beginning.  
  
I showed up at the meeting (I was only three minutes late). Professor McGonagall asked me if I had anything planned for my future yet. I mentioned teaching or becoming an Auror. Professor McGonagall asked if the latter choice was because of my parents. I told her I didn't understand, and she went on to ask if I had wanted to become an Auror because my parents were such great Aurors. I told her she must have made a mistake, my parents were Muggles. Well, she Flooed them.  
  
Since when were the Grangers connected to Floo? Ever since they were Aurors. Ever since I, Hermione Ann Granger, was a pureblood witch. I am still in shock! Just wait till Malfoy calls me a Mudblood again. Good- night!  
  
~Hermione the Pureblood  
  
September 30, 1996, Quidditch Stands  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, Journal, my secret is out. I let it slip to Malfoy today when he got in my way in a corridor. I was going to be late for Charms, and I hate being late. He stood in front of me and was like, "Where ya going, Mudblood?" I was like, "Excuse me, but I am not a Mudblood! My parents are Aurors, now MOVE!" Needless to say, he moved!  
  
I used my Time Turner to get my homework done, and now I am at Harry, Ron, and Ginny's Quidditch practice. It's really handy to have my Time Turner back because of all my homework with all my classes, and I can still do fun things, too. Yes, I can be a  
  
September 30, 1996, a few benches farther down, Quidditch Stands  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Oh my gosh! Some stupid prat just grabbed my shoulder and I went tumbling down a few rows of seats. When I looked up, nobody was there. Hold on, Harry is here now. I will be back soon!  
  
~Hermione the disoriented  
  
September 30, 1996, Hospital Wing  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Someone is playing a cruel joke on me. Harry kept telling me his name was James and then insisted on carrying me to the Hospital Wing. Now I am here with Ginny, who keeps telling me to call her Lily, and Neville, who is saying, "No, Miss, it's Peter. Peter Pettegrew."  
  
I really don't know what's going on here, but as soon as possible, I need to find Professor Dumbledore. He surely will be above this cruel practical joke! That, or else I think I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm going to get some rest.  
  
~Hermione the annoyed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there is my first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! It is going to be full of twists and turns, and I intend on introducing Hermione to the rest of the Marauders (my favorites) in the next chapter! Please review or I might just abandon this story!  
  
Love to all,  
  
CrazySwimmer 


	2. Explanations and more insanity

Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I am not J.K. Rowling and don't own these characters or anything. In fact, if I were J.K. Rowling, I would be writing the sixth book right now, at 6:30 AM.  
  
A/N: See, everyone! I am a dedicated author. I am writing this fic at 6:30 AM for you! Actually, just typing it. I wrote it last night at 11 PM, but the computer was off, so here I am now. Actually, I am only awake because my swim practice is canceled. Too bad.NOT! Thanks to my reviewers, who I will note at the bottom! I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 1, 1976, Bench by the lake  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Guess what??? Well, another bizarre thing happened to me today! I went to Professor Dumbledore right when Madame Pomphery let me leave the hospital wing. At least I didn't tell anyone my name, that's all I am thankful for!  
  
So, the reason why I can't tell people my name is the same reason that Harry was pretending to be James. That reason is Hermione Granger doesn't exist in 1976, and either does Harry Potter. James Potter does. I really don't want to be here, though. I mean, I am chumming around with my best friend's parents, sounds okay, right? Well, add in one future professor, one future lying, betraying Death Eater, and one future Azkaban prisoner/dead man, and then is still all right? No, but I can't even go back.  
  
I am currently stuck here, 20 years before my normal life. I am starting to become angry with whoever put there hand on my shoulder. I mean, I wouldn't have fallen without that. Yeah, but the reason I can't go back is because I lost my Time Turner. I was just at the Quidditch pitch and I looked everywhere, but it's GONE!!! I hope I find it soon, though, because I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot more of the Marauders.  
  
Tonight is my Sorting Ceremony, but I am pretty sure that I will be in Gryffindor, with Harry's mum and dad and the whole crew. I mean, I can't have changed enough to go to a different house, right?  
  
I have to go, but before I forget, I need to write that my new name for 1976 is Heather Danger. It's not too much Hermione Granger, so I think that it's okay. I've got to head back now! Bye!  
  
~ "Heather" the shocked  
  
October 1, 1976, House table  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Right now, I am sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table, all by myself, which is okay with me. I just had my turn with the Sorting Hat. He knew I was a Time Traveler, but he neglected to put me in Gryffindor. He neglected to notice my brave qualities and things that put me in Gryffindor the last time. This time, he noticed things that I have never known. This is what he said:  
  
"Hmm, a Time Traveler. If I am correct, it's Hermione Granger, hmm? Yes, yes. Well, it seems that you have cunning, you're intelligent, and it's nice to see one of those for a Pureblood. You'll bring real credit to them. Hmm, yes, this will do just nicely. It will have to be.SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I mean, this is bad. I don't think I can handle even five minutes in the common room, the Serpent's Den. I'm not a "Serpent", I am a Gryffindor. This is not good, not good at all. Do you know who is in Slytherin? Well, Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier are both 7th years. In sixth year, there is Narcissa Black, Geoffrey Goyle, Patrick Crabbe, Cordelia Lestrange, and Severus Snape. Then, there are a few other people in lower years, such as Bellatrix Black, Cordelia's cousins, and Bartimus Crouch Jr. Do you see what I am up against? I really don't want to be here. Sure, I am away from the Marauders so I can't spill the secrets, but wouldn't it be better to spill the secrets to the light rather than the dark?  
  
Okay, well, I need to go; someone is actually coming to talk to me.great! Now I can have a new future Death Eater best friend! Yay!  
  
~Heather the seriously sarcastic  
  
October 1, 1976, New rooms  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
To the average Gryffindor, Professor Chamberlain would seem ten times worse than Snape. To the average Slytherin, she is ten times better. She apparently has taken a liking to me or something. I'm guessing, after observing the Slytherins at meal time and hearing what the hat had to say about them, I'm one of the only gifted, sensible people in the whole house. I guess that she had observed me at meal time and noticed that I didn't really "mesh" well with the other sixth year girls, so she gave me a private dormitory. I am really thankful for that. It seems my only friends here, if they are even my friends, are professors. Or future professors.  
  
Professor Snape was the person who approached me at dinner. He came to sit by me when he had noticed that I was alone. Well, it was really a funny conversation, so I will try my best to document it.  
  
Snape: Hello, Miss.  
  
Me: Danger, Heather Danger. Hello, to you, too. And you are?  
  
Snape: Severus Snape. I just noticed you sitting here alone and I thought you might enjoy a bit of company. Would it be alright if I sat here (he gestures to the seat across from me as he was on the other side of the table)  
  
Me: Certainly, Mr. Snape. But I must wonder how you just noticed my presence when I have been sitting in this very spot for fifteen minutes now? (Then, I did something I never do.I giggled!!!)  
  
Snape: Well, I have an explanation for that, but please, first I must ask that you call me Severus. Now then, I had known of your presence for several minutes, Miss Danger, but I could not come over to make your acquaintance until I had finished an Arithmancy problem.  
  
Me: Are you serious? (At this point, I was laughing harder than I can ever remember doing so. He had wanted to meet me but had to finish homework first! This was funny!)  
  
Snape: Yes, Miss Danger, I am very serious. I am sorry that school is not important to you, but it is to me, and.  
  
Me: (I had to cut him off here. I just laughed at him like Ron always laughed at me.) First of all, please call me Heather. Second of all, school is very important to me, not that you would know. Third, why do you do your homework at meals?  
  
Snape: I don't. (We were in a full out fight now, even though I had definitely softened my tone for the last few sentences I had spoken. He however, was glaring and growling at me.) I, Miss Danger, do other students homework at meals. I am a victim of bullying. I am weak. I wasn't allowed to come here until I finished. And, (he glared even more) I was coming here to warn you of them. They are bad people, Miss Danger, and they, Lucius Malfoy in particular, are lusting after you!  
  
Me: Well, thanks very much for your ever so kind warning, Mr. Snape, (I was mad now) but I can handle myself.  
  
After that, I grabbed my things and slipped out of the hall with a few others who had finished their meals.  
  
For a while, I sat unnoticed in the Entrance Hall. Then, the Marauders and Lily came out of the Great Hall. It was a funny site. James calling after Lily, with Sirius calling things like, "Come on, Lils, give him a chance!" Peter was hovering after them, and Remus strolling along behind, deeply engrossed in a book. Or that's what I thought.  
  
He waited until the rest had past, then he snapped the book shut and came to rest on the bench. He introduced himself and asked me what had happened with Snape. I told him the whole story, and he was so sweet. He told me that he was a prefect and would be happy to escort me as far as my common room. He knew where it was, too, which was probably due to many pranks and spying attempts made on Snape. I thanked him for his generosity, and he bid me good-night. Thank goodness that Professor Chamberlain showed up just a moment after Remus had gone and brought me straight to my rooms. I don't think that I was ready for the Serpent's Den just yet!  
  
Well, faithful journal, I am heading to bed. I am hoping to find my Time Turner soon, but one never knows! I will add more tomorrow, which I am sure can't get any worse than today!  
  
~Heather the overwhelmed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I love you! Thank you, PottersGirl5990, stormyweather457, and BookWorm88330! You are the best, and this chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Thank you again for your time, and please review again. If you are new to the story, please review, too. I really become motivated by your reviews. Without them, I lay around all day reading other peoples fics.  
  
~CrazySwimmer 


	3. The Savior

Disclaimer: None of it's mine...yet!  
  
Readers, I am soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to put this up! I hope you didn't give up on me, but I was working on a few other things. Also, I put another fic up for adoption; please take a moment to look at this poor, young, abandoned fic. Be kind! Take it off my hands!  
  
October 2, 1976, History of Magic  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
The Marauders are so freaking infuriating!!! Well, except Remus. James is such a total prat. He keeps telling people that I just escaped from St. Mungo's just because after I fell, I called him Harry. Peter just laughs and laughs and sometimes pipes up with, "She called me Neville!" Sirius, on the other hand, keeps asking for my autograph. Apparently Remus was not the only to witness my storming out on Snape.  
  
Snape won't talk to me either. Not that I care or anything! He is such a total ass. Not that I didn't already know. I mean, he's been an ass as my teacher, he's been an ass as my housemate, and an ass as my new (now ex-) friend. I guess he's not a totally bad (ex-) friend, though. He did tip me off about Lucius, thank God!  
  
Lucius is worse than all of the Marauders (well, only the annoying ones, aka everyone but Remus) put together, plus Snape! He keeps coming over and asking if I need help "catching up" on my studies and telling me I am welcome to join him with my homework in his dorm. The only way I can get away is when a Marauder or a professor shows up. I'd take a professor any day, though! Unless it's Remus!  
  
~Heather the infuriated  
  
October 3, 1976, Serpent's Den (with Snape...oh joy)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I never thought I would say this, but thank God for Severus Snape. We are still not friends, but he saved me from the worst thing ever. Here goes (yes, it's time for another fun episode of Hermione...no, Heather's Recap Game...)  
  
Me: *sitting in the Common Room doing a Care of Magical Creatures essay* sigh  
  
Malfoy: *enter stage left...right...whatever* Hello, gorgeous!  
  
Me: *calmly* Do you need something, Mr. Malfoy? (Unfortunately, I am a bad actress, so my calm just provoked him)  
  
Malfoy: *walks over, runs cold hand down my cheek, whispers* This *pulls my head up to his and presses cold lips on mine forcingly, wraps arms around me*  
  
Me: *stuck under Malfoy, fighting to keep his tongue in his own mouth and out of hers* whimper *struggles against him with no avail*  
  
Malfoy: *grabs my butt*  
  
Snape: *enter same stage as Malfoy had earlier without being seen* Get off her, Lucius!  
  
That's about the end of the story. Severus eventually got Malfoy off after sending a second year to get Professor Chamberlain. Now Lucius has a weeks worth of detention with Filch (just to put things in prospective, Dumbledore does NOT know about Filch's "hanging people by their toes in the dungeons" fetish yet). The downside is, Snape has to "watch over me"! Great, things seem to be going from bad to worse.  
  
~Heather the grumpy  
  
A/N: To my lovely reviewers and my beta (she didn't beta this chapter because I was trying to get it up fast) who I love. Individual notes to all of you! Also, even if you didn't review chapter 2, please read because there is some stuff you may want to know in it!  
  
Princess-Anastaja: Not just lusting now, is he?! Yeah, I think I will stick with journal format for this fic. I am thinking about doing a companion or two once I am done with this same fic through the eyes of Remus and/or Severus. No promises, though!   
  
moonlupin: I love your penname! Yes, I have plans for the time turner soon...he he!  
  
larrytheguitar: Look everyone else, my new beta reviews my stories! How sweet it that? You are the coolest ever beta in the world. I had to get this chapter up ASAP, and you weren't online, so I will send you the next one!  
  
GeekGoddess: Yeah, I am glad that you liked more than one of my fics! I decided to put Apprentice up for adoption, I know! Mostly it was because I don't have any good ideas for it anymore! Tell your friends to adopt it!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE!!! I love you, and please review! I love GeekGoddess the most because she read more than one of my fics AND reviewed! LOL!  
  
~Crazy 


	4. Schemes and Shattered Dreams, courtesy o...

Disclaimer: No, people, I am not JK Rowling, stop asking me that...just kidding! Like anyone would ask me that! Well, yeah, not much of this is mine!  
  
A/N: Hey again everyone. This will be my first beta read chapter. I would like to say a big huge thank you to my ever patient, extremely cool beta, larrytheguitar. Also, a big thanks to reviewers, who I always note seperatly at the bottom. And about my fic that is up for adoption, one of my reviewers who is a good buddie, RE16, is going to continue with the story. Hooray!  
  
October 6, 1976, Potions  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's soooo easy to get away with writing during most classes… except for Transfiguration. McGonagall is the same sharp women that she is in 1996. All the other teachers are such push-overs if you get good grades. Wait, what am I saying? I am the know-it-all brownnoser. I need to get my Time Turner back!  
  
Speaking of that, thanks to Snape and Malfoy, that may never be possible. All Snape ever does is sit in the library and now, thanks to ferret senior, I do, too. Which I normally wouldn't mind; Harry and Ron always tease (well, did tease, or is it will tease?) me about spending all my time there, and that all did seem so important until I lost my Time Turner and was stuck in the seventies.  
  
The only time a get to be alone is either when I use the bathroom, am asleep, or when Malfoy is in detention. Oh course; when he's in detention, I spend my time with Remus. He is so sweet and cute and funny! I really hope he asks me to the Halloween Ball! That would be the best! Of course, a bit after that I would have to go back home. I plan on having my Time Turner back by then. I'm going to get Snape to help me look for it.  
  
Okay, so I don't know how yet, but I am working on it, okay? I have to go to lunch now. I am sitting at the Gryffindor table with Remus! Bye!  
  
~Heather the flustered  
  
October 6, 1976, Muggle Studies  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yeah, I know I am writing in class again. But remember, I passed Muggle Studies in third year with 300 and something percent. Plus, I am Muggle born, well, I grew up Muggle born how can I fail?  
  
Anyways, we were going over wars and Muggle strategy tactics, and I got my new plan! Here it is!  
  
Convince Severus to help me find the Time Turner by telling him I could really use some fresh air and it is really good to take study breaks every so often or you'll get too tired and do poorly (that's true, you know). Then, I find my Time Turner by telling him I dropped my necklace so I can get him to help me look. Save Time Turner in safe place. Go to the Halloween Ball (hopefully with Remus). Go home after that, trying to face the fact that my boyfriend is going to be twenty years older than me.  
  
Okay, not the best plan ever, but I am crossing my fingers. I will try it tomorrow.  
  
~Heather the schemer  
  
October 6, 1976, Dorm Room  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
How did this happen? How how how how HOW!?!?!?!? I can't even believe this. I can't even write this. I will tell you tomorrow, but something really really bad happened.  
  
~Heather the shocked (for lack of a better word)  
  
October 7, 1976, Dorm Room  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am skipping breakfast right now to write this because it is much more important. I was hanging with Remus last night and we were out for a walk (and no, I wasn't going to ask Remus to help me find my Time Turner, we were too busy talking...hello) when James and Sirius come over all muddy from Quidditch. They talked to Remus for a bit and then headed to leave when I saw it. I stopped James. I was like, "You have it, James."  
  
Then he says, "Have what?" like he didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"My tim- umm, necklace, I lost it, " I said, correcting myself.  
  
He just looked at me like I was nuts, even though its rare chain was hanging out of his pocket. Then, he spoke to Remus, "Are you sure you want to ask this nutter to the ball, Moony? She's accusing me of stealing, and I would never steal from any friend of yours, buddy!"  
  
Remus stood there, staring back between us, and then he said it. "I have to go. See you later, maybe?"  
  
He ditched me for his stupid, lying friends. And James still had my Time Turner. I think maybe I will go to Dumbledore. Yeah, that's my new plan. Dumbledore.  
  
Okay, well I have to go because Severus is banging on my door. Stupid, impatient git! See you later.  
  
~Heather the ditched  
  
October 7, 1976, Divinations  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yeah, Divinations without Trelawney isn't half bad. But still, Remus isn't talking to me right now. Of course, that prat, James, probably talked me way down in the common room last night. What is his problem? It's like if he can't have Lily, he doesn't want his friends to have anyone either. How self-centered!  
  
Lily is really sweet. We are partners when we practice defense spells in DADA and she is really awesome. She thinks James is a prat, too! It's funny. I am not quite sure how they ever got together, and hopefully, I am not here long enough to find out. I am going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. I talked to Professor Chamberlain and she got me an appointment. Have to go!  
  
~Heather the "seer"  
  
I hope y'all enjoyed. I have had it done for a bit, but I didn't get it up 'til now because I have had swim team try-outs (yay for me, I made the team). Here are notes to my loyal reviewers from chapter 3.  
  
DyingStar~ Thanks for my review. I am glad my story is engrossing. Too bad I am dumb and don't update very much...or else you could finish!  
  
Rachel~ I am glad you liked it so far. I hope this chapter is good. It is my first beta read chapter, so I am hoping it's better than ever!  
  
larrytheguitar~ You have GOT to be the coolest person ever. Honestly, you are a great beta, and a good buddy. I should really be worshipping the ground you walk on after this work you have done, and then you review. Also, sooooo sorry that it's taken me so long, like I have said, I have a busy life!  
  
RE16~ Thanks bunches for taking over Apprentice, I am certain it will be good. I plan on reading it! Glad you liked this as well. Not much of a triangle after this chap, is there?  
  
Thanks again, and once again, thanks beta! You rock! Also, if you folks are interested in an on-line Hogwarts school, I found one that is the COOLEST! You can take my word on it. Just e-mail me at crazyswimmer27@yahoo.com if you want more information on it. The site address if you want to check it out is: http://hsm.proboards15.com/index.cgi  
  
~CrazySwimmer27 


	5. In Pursuit of a Stolen Necklace and Mr L...

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine...still!  
  
A/N: Nobody reviewed the last chapter! Perhaps because it's been such a short time since I put up the last chapter. Or nobody likes it. Or people are lazy. Or *gasp* nobody read it! Well, that's not nice!  
  
A big, huge thank you is in order to my beta, larrytheguitar, who is betaing my brand new fic as well, which has yet to be named. She's the best, and whips this fic into shape! Yay for larrytheguitar!  
  
October 12, 1976 Library  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I finally was able to talk to Professor Dumbledore today. I have an appointment on the 16th with James and him to discuss my "necklace" and its proper ownership, namely me, 'Heather Danger'. I should have it back by Sunday, and then I can go home to my friends and family (even if they did lie to me).  
  
As I am sure I will forget, today is Tuesday. I haven't written in a few days because I have been so busy. I haven't even seen Remus. I hope that isn't because he is mad at me over my outburst at James. I'll know tomorrow when I am supposed to meet him in the library to study. I always study with him on Tuesdays because Lucius has detention on Tuesdays. I certainly hope that he isn't being a prat like the rest of those moronic Marauders (a/n: alliteration for me). They are all making comments at me in the hallway, but Remus just looks the other way. I hope that's not a sign! And when he ignored me all day in Charms yesterday, I really hope that was because we were working on a new charm.  
  
On a slightly lighter note, Severus has been pretty nice. He has actually started taking his nose out of a Potions book and has tried making civil conversation. And you know what? He isn't that bad without that permanent snarl on his face. Sometimes we see Lucius lurking around, and Severus has been really good about keeping him away from me; almost like he's protective of me. Earlier, when we were in the common room, he was reading a book and I snuck a glance at him. Did you know, as a kid, he's not that bad looking? I never found him that heinously ugly before (as apposed to what the other girls I know think), but I certainly wasn't going to advertise that. Well, anyways, his nose is normal now. It makes you wonder what will happen. Kind of mysterious. And his hair, for once, does not have a protective film of grease covering it, which is a BIG improvement. Plus, he looks as though he has actually been brushing his teeth. He's not really much compared to Remus, who let me note is a total babe (a/n: remember folks, back in the nineties, people said babe a lot more than now), but he's not bad.  
  
Okay, after writing all of that, I now have a purpose for the 10 different locking charms and passwords I use on this journal. I don't think I would ever live it down if Harry, Ron, Remus, or especially Severus read that I thought he was kind of cute. I can just see the look on their faces if they found out. Harry's of horror, Ron's of anger and disgust, Remus' of betrayal, and Severus' of shock… pure shock. Gosh, I should add a few more passwords tonight… or at least before I go back.  
  
Speaking of going back, things are going to be so weird. I mean, you try explaining to Ron that you, a regular old Gryffindor, were sorted into Slytherin. Or try telling sweet Harry that his father was the biggest prick in the world. And then I have to face Severus and Remus. Things are not going to be normal at all. It's going to be so strange being taught by a man you have been spending time studying with as a kid. And there's Remus. I have been dating him. How do you face someone you have been dating that is now all of the sudden 20 years older than you? And that's if we are still cool. What if he hates me (thanks to James, of course) and we are really weird around each other after that? God, no wonder he has always liked Harry and Ron better. This probably means that he believes James. Oh no! Well, no use getting worked up over it until I have proof. I will just see tonight. Perhaps it's just a guy thing. I sincerely hope so!  
  
~Heather the hopeful  
  
October 12, 1976, Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't believe it! That stupid prat! I am going to curse James Potter into oblivion! He talked Remus into ignoring me. How terrible is that? And why did he do it? Because he is a stupid, egocentric prick who can't handle the fact that Lily won't go out with him. So now, he wants to make poor Remus miserable, too! Jeez, Harry's parents are such trouble makers.  
  
I feel so guilty not liking Sirius and James, and even worse about blaming this on Lily. It isn't her fault that James can't handle rejection. Plus, she doesn't know that she is part of any of this. And it's really hard knowing that she's going to be viciously murdered in a few years. I shouldn't hate Sirius, either. He just is James' best friend. He didn't do anything to me. Plus, he has such a hard life ahead of him. Poor guy (a/n: I'm taking pity on poor Sirius. He can't die!!! And sorry if I spoiled something for someone, but come on, the book's been out for a while). James I don't want to hate because he's Harry's dad. But he's such a...grrr! I can't think a good enough word for him.  
  
Then, of course, there's Peter. I have hated him ever since I found out the truth. And now that I know what sort of people he hangs out with and tags along with, I hate him more! He's always repeating whatever James or Sirius says about me, like it makes him cool. He just hangs out with them because they are cool and popular. And Sirius and James didn't notice that he was the spy?! Dunderheads!  
  
Okay, I am sounding a lot like Severus right now. Oh, before I forget, note to self: Severus Snape has a heart. He knew to leave well enough alone when I came back to the common room tonight after being stood up. It's like he could tell that I was upset and not in the mood for his comments on Remus. I never thought it possible.  
  
Anyways, there's Remus, too. I am not really that upset with him. He has so many difficulties: being a werewolf, eventually losing all of his friends, and having three total prats for best friends. Plus, I have to admit, James' story is a lot more convincing than mine. I don't really think I would believe me over James.  
  
Well, I should stop now, or I will never get to sleep tonight. I don't so well when my head is swimming with thoughts. Good-night!  
  
~Heather the overheated  
  
A/N: Well, I would be writing reviewer notes here, but instead I am advertising for a really sweet Hogwarts on-line school. Just e-mail me at crazyswimmer27@yahoo.com if you want more information on it. The site address if you want to check it out is: http://hsm.proboards15.com/index.cgi Thanks to all readeds, and please review!!!  
  
~CrazySwimmer27 


	6. Legilimens Tricks and Quidditch Match Ex...

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling...but maybe one of these days!  
  
A/N: I got 8 reviews since I put the last chapter up...almost a month ago. I am so sorry to all who have been waiting, but school started about 3-4 weeks ago, and I have been so busy trying to keep up with my classes and the swim team that sadly my fics came last. I did manage to get a few new one-shots up, if you are interested, but I have been lacking good ideas for this story. Now I have some. Which is good because this is my favorite story!  
  
This chapter was put up in a hurry, so I didn't send it to my beta, larrytheguitar, but I still love her. Sorry, dear, next chapter is all yours!  
  
October 14, 1976 Library  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I think that Severus and I have gotten to be friends since my last entry. I guess that I don't have a problem with it, it's just so wierd being best friends with your future potions professor. Whoa, I just wrote best friends. I am NOT best friends with Severus. My best friends are Harry and Ron. That's it. No more. (A/N: Denial is the first step!)  
  
Remus, of course, is still being mean to me. James and Sirius are still going around whispering to their friends about how I am a nutter and all this bullshit. It made me so mad today that I was halfway to slapping him square on the face right in the corridor, but Severus pulled me back, as Professor McGonagall was walking past.  
  
Oh, guess what, Journal! I just heard from Lily that their is a Quidditch match on Saturday. James and Dumbledore and I are meeting in the morning, and the match is in the afternoon. I have never been one for Quidditch, as I may have mentioned, but this will be the most important match of my life. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And with James and Sirius on the Gryffindor team and Lucius (ewww) and Severus on the Slytherin team, I would be severely letting Harry and Ron down if I didn't get a full account of how well they all played.  
  
Well, Journal, I would like to write more, but I told Severus I would help him study for our test in Arithmancy. Write more later!  
  
~Heather the quizmaster  
  
October 15, 1976 Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
There really is no hope for me to go to the Halloween Ball anymore. Remus has asked this really gorgeous girl from Ravenclaw. It's not Iike I really want to go with anyone else. Not James, Peter, or Sirius, and definitely not Lucius. Maybe I will just go to the library with Severus.  
  
It's so strange that I find that at the current moment, I can be myself around Severus even more easily than Harry or Ron, but back in my world, I can barely speak around Severus. He makes me feel like a child who just had a big "no-no" or something. It's really strange how things work out, hmm?  
  
~Heather the mystified  
  
October 16, 1976 Slytherin Common Room  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I sort of have my Time Turner back. But for some odd reason, Dumbledore wants me to wait until November 1st to leave. Can't imagine why, really.  
  
The meeting went well enough. I got James in dentention for a week because Dumbledore knew he was lying. It was great, especially since I know that Dumbledore is a very skilled Legilmens, but James just thought he was guessing and went huffing about that Dumbledore really couldn't prove he had it. Then, the headmaster actually pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and was like "Try me, Mr. Potter," and then James was forced to go get it. Great fun.  
  
I have to go now, Journal. The other girls told me to hurry up as the game is about to start. I can't wait. But don't worry, I will be back. I have to write down for the boys how well Sirius and James do (though I hope they stink) and how bad Lucius and Severus are (though I hope Severus at least does well, as he is the keeper and Sirius and James are both chasers).  
  
~Heather the Slytherin Supporter (Eek! How many times will you catch me saying that?)  
  
October 16, 1976 Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I had to come up here and write this down before I forgot anything. It was amazing and sweet and I don't know what to say. The party in the common room was no place for me to write anyways.  
  
So, Sirius and James did fine, yada yada, though Severus stopped most of their shots (ha, take that). Lucius caught the Snitch, yay for him. But the most important thing I want to write really is...I have a date to the ball!  
  
Get this, it's obviously not Remus...it's Severus. We are kind of just going as friends I think, but I think I might even like him. Things are different than with Harry or Remus. It seems like we actually have a connection, not just physical attraction. But I dunno, not gonna overobsess right now. This is how it happened:  
  
I was sitting in the stands with all the other sixth year girls, cheering, when Slytherin calls a time out. They all huddle up and point their wands and suddenly, "Heather, go to the ball with me, Severus" came across the sky in great green glittering letters. I actually know the spell they used and it's pretty complex. It was so sweet and just so romantic. I said yes, of course. Maybe Dumbledore knew and that is why he said I need to stay to the first. Well, now I am really elated. I better get back to the party, though!  
  
~Heather the giddy  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me in a review, then! Here are the shout outs to those eight reviewers from the last chapter or two...  
  
Cataclysmic~ Thanks! This wasn't very quick, but for me it was ASAP. Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Bookworm88330~ I am glad you find it more interesting. Please enjoy this chapter and review!  
  
Poisoned Love~ Thanks! I like your name, it's great.  
  
Cheez-It~ Yeah, if the cute thing was creepy, this was extra creepy! But keep in mind she is giddy from the prospect of being asked to the ball.  
  
Savi2070~ Thanks! This is a new style for me, and I am glad that you like it. The time turner fic is something I have always wanted to do, and I admit that I got a few ideas for this story from some of my favorites, but there is a lot different.  
  
Calm Serene~ I am sorry it took me this long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Laerai~ Yes, an audience. Thank you bunches. I hope this chapter was to the audience's approval!  
  
Jude~ Yeah, it starts out slow, but remember, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets started out with just a little old diary, too. Not that this is anywhere near as good!  
  
Thanks to all who were patient enough to put up with the wait! Enjoy, the next should be up in a week or two (unless I have swim practice and homework up the wazoo!) Tune in next time! 


	7. Girly Day and Anxiousness Sets In

Disclaimer: Obviously, by now you should know this isn't JK Rowling. If it were, why would she decide to randomly take over some fan fiction half way through?  
  
A/N: Thank you to my fabulous reviewers, I love you all! I'll note you all at the bottom. Sorry that it took so long to get another part up, apparently my Hermione part of the brain has been off in the library or something!  
  
October 19, 1976  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I met this girl, Athena. She's in my house and really shy. I was in the library and she came over to where I was sitting. Apparently, she's Narcissa and Sirius' cousin. She's quite nice and we got to talking, since Severus was trying to block out our girl talk and memorize magical plants or something like that. It's nice to have friends around here.  
  
I invited Athena with Lily and me to shop in Hogsmeade this weekend. We all want to get some new dress robes at Gladrags before the ball. I obviously don't have any, and either does Athena. Lily's are too small or something, so we all need some. It's Tuesday now, so we have to wait all the way until Saturday, and I'm really excited to go shopping. Sev asked me to spend the day with him, but I already said no, because there is no way that I am bringing him shopping with us, and I need dress robes.  
  
I had to talk to Dumbledore. He told me it would be perfectly acceptable to borrow some of his money for robes, and that I'm welcome to pay him back when I return. It's really nice of him to do that, don't you think, journal? I wonder how much extra money he has to use like this, though. I shouldn't think things like that. But it is really nice, as it saves me a day of transfiguring my school robes.  
  
And with that day now open, I can hang out with Severus. It's kind of nice, not having to worry about the title of girlfriend, but still, there's a mutual attraction. It kind of takes the guilt out of my mind about like Remus and doing a one-eighty and going to the ball with Severus, since we both like each other and Remus is a jerk. I don't want to seem like a Michael Corner or a Cho Chang, after all!  
  
Wow, it's so strange that thinking about them puts thing into perspective for me again. I like my professor. I'm attending classes with my friend's parents, many of whom are dead in my future. Who knows, my future boss could be right next to me in class someday. It seems so natural, almost like I transferred, until I start thinking about going back.  
  
Well, I can't think about that anymore, I really have got to get to bed. I need my rest for Potions, Transfig, and Divinations tomorrow. Good-night.  
  
~Heather the "transfer"  
  
October 21, 1976 Library  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yesterday, us girls went to Hogsmeade. It was so fun! I never realized how much I have been missing with mainly guy friends. Not that I don't love Harry and Ron, or that I want to become a Lavender or Parvati clone, it's just that I had a great time doing stuff the guys would have...not liked.  
  
Athena, Lily, and I went to Gladrags first, to get all the trying on out of the way. I hate trying on clothes most of the time, it must be a woman genetic, because I swear, and I look bad in almost everything! I think that between the three of us, we tried on almost every dress in the store, but we all found one that was like "wow". Mine is jet black with tiny glittering silver stars all over it, slim fitting, and simply gorgeous. I love it.   
  
The other girls look spectacular in theirs as well. Lily's is a nice shade of green that compliments her eyes and her red hair, and Athena's is a deep amethyst, which mesh nicely with her light amethyst eyes. Lily's is a really nice velvety fabric, while Athena's is some sort of magic fabric that I can't recall the name of. I'll look it up when I'm done writing.  
  
Next, after Gladrags, we went for a bite at Madam Puddifoots. I swear, if not for Harry's depiction of it after last Valentine's, I would not have been ready for this place. Let's say it's...decorative. Apparently, Lily likes it. Athena and I were both a little wary, but since the food turned out to be good, it was actually quite nice.  
  
After that, we headed to the Apothecary. Athena is second in our year in Potions, only to Severus. Imagine that, me, third! I must do some sort of extra credit to get back to the top. Anyways, Athena had heard of some really great make-up and hair potions that we can use for the ball. She and I are going to work on them sometime this week. Lily isn't going to help, though, she told us she would look up some charms for us to do to keep the potions lasting all night, since she's not very good at Potions.  
  
Lastly, we headed to Honeydukes, because you HAVE to go to Honeydukes if you go to Hogsmeade (geez, I'm sounding like Ron). Well, we ran into the Marauders. Poor Lily, I thought being hated was bad; she's attacked by James' flirting. She doesn't even like him. Remus just pretended to be interested in the blood pops, and Peter was hitting on Athena sort of, with encouragement from Sirius. He sicks Peter on his own blood, honestly! We booked it out of there not even getting any candy.  
  
I am so excited, journal, only a few more days! I am going to go look up some hair and make-up charms and potions now!  
  
~Heather the anxious  
  
October 30, 1976 Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
The ball's tomorrow. I am soooo excited. I've been hanging around Sev even more, not just to escape Lucius, either. We are starting to get really comfortable with each other. It won't be so awkward tomorrow, like it was with Vickor, which is a big relief.  
  
Athena, Lily, and I are meeting in my dorm, since you can get to it from other dungeons besides the common room. We're going to do our hair and make-up, then Lily's gonna sneak back to her dorm and change there, since she's meeting her date in her common room, while Athena and I change in my room. Athena is staying because her date's not a Slytherin, and she's meeting him in the Entrance Hall.  
  
We finished all of the potions earlier today; Professor Chamberlain let us use the work room, so we didn't have to go to Myrtle's bathroom again (thank goodness). They seem to be working well, and with Lily's charms, it will be great!  
  
The girls are so excited, they keep owling me and counting down the hours. It's so funny. Lily's going with Rodger Patil (Parvati and Pamda's dad), who's a Gryffindor. Apparently, James is quite upset...serves him right! Athena is going with a Hufflepuff seventh year, Richard Bivins.  
  
Listen, journal, I better get to bed, or I'll never sleep tonight!  
  
~Heather the really anxious  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I am hoping to get more up soon! Here are reviewer notes...  
  
Cataclysmic~ I'm glad you liked. This one is much more on time. The ball should be fun, as well!  
  
Calm Serene~ Here you go. Thanks for the good luck. I have half days at school this week, so all of my stories are very greatful of that! Thanks for the review.  
  
Paruety Redal~ Okay, since you needed more, here's that chapter you needed. Yay! I'm on someone's favorite story list! This is a momentous day!  
  
Laerai~ Yeah, well, sorry to Remus, but his friends just really bring him down. I am being really careful with my romantic allotments for Severus, because I am trying my best to keep him in character. No sugar here! Thanks a bunch for the review.  
  
Please review, everyone. How can you read a story and not review? I won't write anymore chapters until I get some reviews...like 10ish for this chapter, hopefully more. So go for it!  
  
~Emily 


	8. That Moment You've All Been Waiting For

Disclaimer: I'm still just Emily. Translation, I still don't own Harry Potter and everything in his world. Need I say more?  
  
Author's Note: People, two reviews? That's sad. I was hoping for more, so I put this fic on a major hold. It's been about 3/4 weeks, and still barely any reviews. But I personally love this story, it's probably my favorite, this or "The Third Prophecy", so I couldn't stand to wait for y'all any longer. Thanks bunches to my reviewers for the last chapter. And anyone reading this, please, hit that button at the bottom once you finish this chapter and review, I'll love you forever!  
  
October 30, 1976 Dorm  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I just got back from the ball. I had the most amazing time ever, I'm so glad I went with Severus. All of those lost hours moaning about Remus and how I liked him, I don't even get why I spent my time with that when I should have used the brains I know I have to notice Severus. We danced, ate, talked, walked in the gardens, it was fabulous.  
  
Now I know that you may be skeptical of the gardens comment, as at the last ball I was so appalled about what people sometimes do in the gardens, but that's not what happened, I promise, because this was a first date and all.  
  
Anyways, it's pointless for me to babble on like that about nothing when I should get to the point, so here it is, from the beginning.  
  
It all starts I suppose when I was sitting calmly...drat that anti-lying charm...anyways, I meant to say pacing anxiously I suppose. Then, there was this strange tapping at my window (yes, yes, the dorms in Slytherin are not in the dungeon, only the common room). So anyways, I look out my window, and there's Severus.  
  
He's on his broom, as my dorm is second story (odd how that works), and is tossing little pebbles at the pane of glass. I open the window, and he tells me to get on because he knows full well that I must have eight different anti-wrinkle charms on my dress (he's wrong, I only had time for seven). So he offers me his hand, after I protest (I'm not really one for flying as you know, but this is different I suppose).  
  
Then, he flew us gently around to the oak front doors. This adorable house elf tended to our cloaks and the broom (I promise I won't go into S.P.E.W. right now, I already have filled many a notebook on that). He even held the door for me, Severus that is, which mum always said is the mark of a gentleman.  
  
When we got to the Great Hall, my jaw dropped. Maybe they toned down the decorating by the time I was a first year, or perhaps just being with Severus made everything seem enchanted, but I felt as though the hall never looked so stunning as it did tonight. We walked amid groups of people, saying hello to out friends and acquaintances, and it all felt like a dream.  
  
But I suppose all good dreams have to end. At that moment, we ran into the Marauders, and for the first time, all four of them were speechless for a moment. James finally tore his eyes off of Lily (who wasn't even his date, ha!) and looked at us. A mean look, like saying, "Snivellus got a date?" Peter was trying to mimic James' face I think, because his eyes kept darting to James every few seconds. Sirius, the group lady's man, had that nastily glint in his eye I recognize from Lucius. What a pig! Then there was Remus. He looked at me, and for a second, I saw a hint of regret.  
  
Thank Gods Severus was there, he lead me protectively away from those idiots to where some of the Slytherins were congregating. Then Severus asked me to dance. He led me out to the floor, and we danced a fast song and a slow song before the meals were served.  
  
We sat with the group that we were talking to earlier, which included Athena luckily. I got to tell her about the broom ride while Severus was involved in a conversation with her date. She apparently thought it was as romantic as I did, because we gushed over it most of dinner. Then, she and her date returned to the dance floor and Severus led me out to the gardens.  
  
It was enchanting. He didn't really even try to make me do anything; we just talked and walked around. It was so relaxed yet so magical. In all honesty I can't really remember what the gardens looked like because I was so caught up in talking. Then we sat down on this bench, and talked some more. Then, Severus said, "Heather, I really like you." How sweet is that? Besides the fact my real name is Hermione, I plan on staying her. See you tomorrow, Journal.  
  
~Heather the love struck  
  
A/N:  
  
What do you think? I'm sorry it took forever; I "have been so busy". I know I will have a new chapter up by Christmas break, but I hope to have one sooner. No promises. Here are my reviewer notes.  
  
Laerai~ I try so hard to keep it cannon. Actually, the biggest challenge is trying to keep the whole diary thing super believable. Am I doing okay? Thanks for the review.  
  
Paruety Redal~ Yes, I really would like our dream Hermione to stay, but I think her going home will bring lots of fun, too. She may not be happy right away, who knows? I mean, Harry and Ron probably won't be too happy when they find out about her and Snape. We'll have to see. Thanks.  
  
That's all for now, folks. A fresh baked apple pie to all who review.  
  
~Emily 


End file.
